Mary Sue's Letter
by Muddie21
Summary: Mary Sue writes a letter to Fanfiction telling them that she is upset at how authors on their site for depicting her wrongfully. SUE BASHER!
1. The Fun Begins

_**Title: **Mary Sues Letter_

_**Summary:** Mary Sue reads some of the Fan Fiction stories and writes a letter to Fan Fiction (dot) net and tells them what she really is like._

_**Disclaimer: **I wont naught but a thing, however, I do the own the Move V, and I am very proud of it.

* * *

_

Mary Sue sighed as she dropped the letter in the mailbox. It was quite a frustrating week for her. On Monday, she found a split end in her dark hair. Tuesday she, like, broke a nail. Wednesday she lost her hello kitty purse with its sparkle eye glitter. Thursday she had discovered Fanfiction (dot) net, and read one of the stories, and boy was she upset. Then Friday her dad, like, gave her her allowance short like, 5 bucks. Today was Saturday and she had like, _soooo_ much homework to do. Instead she opted to send a letter out to Fanfiction (dot) net.

--

The letter soon arrived in the bustling office of Fanfiction (dot) net. A tall woman with blonde hair pulled back into a bun and super red lipstick on her lips, as well as some of her teeth, snapped her gum and moved her massive plastic, thick framed glasses up her nose. She had received a letter from someone who claimed to be 'Mary Sue' and it was marked as urgent. She picked it up off her desk and walked to her supervisor's office.

"Um… Hey Joe, I want you to look at this letter, it's marked urgent." She said with another snap of her gum.

"Alright Susan, leave it on my desk, I'll get to it when I get have time." A well built man in his late 20's motioned to his desk and nodded. He bent over the laptop again typing furiously when the phone rang. Susan dropped the letter on his desk and then walked out as he picked up the phone.

--

2 hours later Joe picked up the letter, looking bored. He pulled his letter opener from his desk and slipped it under the letter's flap and flicked his wrist quickly opening the letter. He skimmed it quickly and then grabbed the phone. He dialed some numbers quickly and waited for the other person to pick up.

"Yea, Dave? Yea it's Joe, come down to my office, and make sure you bring down the rest of the CEOs, I have something to humor them with. Yes, of course. No, I think they will like it. Yea, tell Donna she'll love it. Yea. No actually Susan brought it in my office, actually grab her on your way in, I'm sure she'll love it too. Oh, and Dave, tell Donna to hint to Susan that she's got lipstick on her teeth again. Yea. Alright, I'll see you in a bit."

He fell back against his chair and put his hands behind his head. He wore a lopsided grin on his face and then looked back at the letter and laughed a bit. He got up to fill his coffee mug at the other corner of his office when 7 people filed into his office. He looked around at the confused faces. Then Susan came in looking a little upset, but her teeth were clean-er, they still had a red streak on them. He nodded curtly at his oblivious secretary and secretly wished Donna was his secretary. I mean, how come all the other CEO's had hot secretaries, and not him? He brushed the thought aside and smiled at his co- workers.

When enough chairs were pulled into his room and everyone was seated in a half circle around his desk, he seated himself and held up the letter. He smiled.

"Now, we have all worked here for a good 7-8 years, some like Dave here have been here for 20 years and we have seen many an absurd thing, but today, today will top off any of our experiences at Fanfiction. I just received a letter from someone who claims to be Mary Sue. (he smirked a little) now, we are all familiar with a Mary Sue correct? (furious nods) Well this girl is a very angry Mary Sue and she can't spell anything. So without further ado, I'm going to read this." He smiled and then strengthened the letter on his desk and smiled faintly.

* * *

A/N: The letter comes in next! I wanted to take this brief moment to thank all my reviewers for the story _Hello Mary Sue_ thank you all you are amazing. 


	2. The Letter

**_Big thanks to my first reviewer Lady Anck Su Namun, you are amazing, and lyke awesome. Lyke.

* * *

_**

Joe took a deep breathe and looked over the small group around his desk and then lowered his eyes to the letter, with one final smile.

"Well here we go:

_Dear Fanfiction (dot) net,_

_My name is Mary Sue, and I am angeery. Lyke, I was reading your website and lyke your author, people, writers, are lyke getting me all wrong. I lyke, want to set da record strait. I am a fifteen year old gurl and lyke I am NOT blonde. I am a brooonet and have pretty green eyes._

_Next, I'd lyke to talk about everyone tawking about me falling into Medale Earth, lyke first of all, I'm lyke from Utah, that is a country in the contieentant of Aemmerica. Lyke, the way I fell into medale earth was from lyke a bad tuna fish sandwich that lyke made me lose my con-science. And that's lyke when I woke up der, in Medale Earth err however you spell it. _

_I'd lyke to straiten out my love lyfe 2. I am NOT in love with HAL-DEER, or LEGO-LASS, or Arogrono. I hated all of them, they were lyke so mean to me when I was der in M.E. Lyke and Arogorno was smelly. I fell in love with Orrroofin. Lyke, he was so cute, and lyke cuddly. I learned a lot about pointy arrows with orrofin. LMAO! I think Booromir was lyke jealous. So contrary to lyke popular belief, Boormir did not die cause lyke he was saving da hobbiteses, he commited like sewer-side cause I choose orrofin over him, and his smeelyy horn of Gondor. _

_Orrofin and me had many a nice day in under the meelryny tree, talking of pointing arrows (giggle giggle Wink wink) Also, contrary to popular believe Galadriel was radioactive ALL THE TYME! I wonder who Celebonry shagged a radioactive woman, but I set that straight and shagged him SENseless with orrfin too. That was fun. Maybe that was why Galadriel was radioactive. I dunno. Lyke who cares, I lyke saved medale earth and lyke everyone was happy. _

_Also I lyke wanted to say, l lyke didn't give people permsion to use my name on Fanfiction's web internet site. Lyke that's a lawsweet right der. Boom, hot pocket on lyke fire. Also I wish to banish from your heads that I even wanted to steal Arwen's Evenstar, cause it wasn't as shiny in real lyfe as it was in the MOVE V! lyke totally. And the ring, turns out it was plastic. That's why it couldn't be destroyed it had to lyke be melted. I was mad surprised wen I founded out. Seriously. _

_Anyhow I would lyke that you refrain from putting fan fictions out about me that are wrong. Lyke get the story right, I wasn't even in the fellowship, so that bullshyt about the tenth walker, lyke no. I was in orrifin's bed, then lyke Galadriel toold me that Frodo was a loser and tht I should take da ring to Morrdoor. So I did, and the blast sent me lyke, back to Earth. _

_Anyhow you can make this up to me by lyke paying for a week at a spa, cause this stress from reading Fanfiction has caused me to lyke breakout. _

_Sinceryl_

_Mary Sue…. Da lyke REAL ONE. Lyke REAL cheddar cheese…yea._

Joe pulled his eyes up and looked around. People where in various states of laughter, some on the floor, others holding on to their seats for dear life. It was quite a sight to beheld. Now, as he laughed uncontrollably tears stinging his eyes he couldn't help but think this girl was insane. The problem with answering this letter came into play.

* * *

A/N: Tune in next time to see the response. this will probably be a small series of letters flying back and forth! 


End file.
